Iron Man's Kid
by laceycp28
Summary: Tony Stark's life is majorly shifted when he finds out he is a father. Between parenting, villains and his Iron Man persona, Tony will have to re-think his entire life style for the sake of his daughter with the help of Pepper Potts in a roller coaster ride that is now Tony Stark's life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Visitor

The door bell rung, catching the attention of Tony Stark who was fixing one of the leg thrusters of his latest suit in the garage.

"Jarvis?" He asked with a screw driver in his mouth.

"Already on it, sir. Shall I let her in?" Replied the Al through the intercom.

"Her? Have I met 'her' before?" Tony questioned with a smirk as he wandered upstairs.

"Results from the facial scan point to no, however there is quite the resembl-"

"Yeah, yeah whatever Jar. Just let her in, 'kay?" He headed upstairs planning to change his greasy shirt.

"For you sir, always." Replied Jarvis. The door slid open to reveal a young girl staring down at a crumpled up piece of paper in confusion. She jumped as Jarvis greeted her.

"A talking house?!" She half shouted in utter bewilderment.

"Artificial intelligence that runs the house actually." Replied Jarvis.

"Sorry?" She said trying to wrap her head around what she was talking to. She wandered into the massive foyer.

"Apology accepted. Mr Stark will be down in a moment, mam."

The girl walked further into the living room looking up at the stairs nervously. A moment later footsteps sounded. Tony walked down wearing a fresh shirt, stopping suddenly when he saw her. He looked her up and down with a frown plastered on his face.

"Jarvis, you never mentioned she was a kid." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"You didn't give me a chance sir."

"Touché. What do you want kid? I'm kinda busy doing awesome stuff." Tony replied.

Snickering at the conversation between the two of them she introduced herself.

"My name is Paige. Paige Cecilia Dawson. I'm not entirely sure on how to explain things so I dug up this letter for you." She hesitantly offered Tony the letter.

"Don't like to be handed things. Peeve." He crossed his arms.

Paige raised her eyebrows, rolling her eyes and taking a deep breath she began to read.

"My dearest Paige,

If you are reading this, it probably means I have passed because I am planning to leave this letter in my will for you to discover when you're all grown up... Anyway, I have asked my lawyer to make sure you get this with a few other important documents as they concern you, your future and your father, Anthony Stark."

Tony made a sort of choking sound and snatched the letter from Paiges shaking hands. He skim read the rest with big bulging eyes. The paper fell from Tony's now trembling hands as he started pacing and running them through his messy hair.

"Look, kid-"

"Paige." She interrupted, picking the letter back up.

"Paige, I don't have time for games, okay? I'm a very bu-"

"Games?" Paige questioned, shocked. "I wouldn't play silly games and I certainly wouldn't joke about something as serious as this." The look she wore was one of disbelief and suprise with a hint of anger.

Tony looked into her chocolate eyes sensing that she was indeed serious and decided to sort this problem out rationally.

"Jarvis, get Pepper on the line. Tell her to come to the house now, it's urgent."

Paige sat on the sofa staring out at the enormous Pacific Ocean in front of her. Deciding to read the letter that she had a million times, Paige grabbed it from her full back pack.

 _I'm so sorry I never told you about him before. I just honestly didn't know what to tell you. Tony Stark wasn't a very nice man, but I didn't hate him though. Quite the opposite actually. But I we were young, immature and simply not ready. I also deeply regret not telling you earlier and making you live your childhood not knowing who your dad was, even if he didn't know you. I hope that one day you will find Tony and have a relationship with him. Weather now or in the future. It's your choice sweetheart. Just know that when I do leave, you will most likely go into foster care, and for that I am very sorry Paige. If I had any close family or friends trust me you would be with them, but unfortunately that's not the case. I've spoken with the social workers about our situation and we have found a suitable foster home for you to live in when the time comes. They're very nice people, Paige. You reading this, you're probably wondering why social services aren't sending you to live with your dad, the truth is no one knows who your father is. It's not even on your birth certificate. I chose to leave him anonymous to make things easier, I didn't want to risk anything. You'll understand with time. The documents are for your eyes only, unless you wish to meet Tony, then show him, he is a stubborn man. I think you get that from him. The documents include your passport, school records, birth certificate, ID, money and a few special photos. I have made sure you will have a good life when I am gone, a home, family, our memories, and a good future that I am sad to be missing. I do hope the money and documents will get to you, and that social services and your foster home take the very best care, (I made that very clear to them about you and the will, you should have seen their faces.) I don't know what else to write as I'm running out of paper, but I love you as you've heard me say to you every night before you go to sleep. You were the only good thing in my life and I'm so, so proud of you. How smart and driven you are, mature and perfect. My little girl. I would always brag to my colleagues about how amazing you were. But the end is coming near and I'm extremely lucky to call you my daughter._

 _Lot's of undying love from all my heart,_

 _Mummy xoxo._

She could see the tear stains on the letter, deciding it was to painful, Paige put it away. She looked around, wondering what she was supposed to do since Tony told her stay put then he strutted off downstairs about twenty minutes ago. The sound of a door opening caught her off guard. Paige looked down quickly but slowly raised her head once she heard heels walking closer and made eye contact with a tall woman. She was holding a handbag in one hand, a phone in the other and was wearing a knee length sleek dark blue dress with tall heels to match. Her face was confused however, make-up on point and strawberry blonde hair neatly tied up with piercing blue eyes standing out from her sharp yet friendly features.

"Welcome back, Miss Potts." Jarvis butted in on the short silence.

"Hello, I'm Pepper Potts. Tony's P.A." She said, ignoring Jarvis.

 _So that's who 'Pepper' is._ Paige thought.

"Paige. Nice to meet you." She smiled shyly, crossing her legs.

Pepper put her handbag and cell phone on the sofa, then began taking off her heels.

"Running around after Tony in heels makes for some very sore feet." Said Pepper.

Paige laughed awkwardly. "I bet it does."

 _She seems nice. It most be a nightmare for her working for Mr Stark._

Pepper smiled and said, "Well, now that my feet are free-"

"PEPPER!" Tony's voice interrupted. "IS THAT YOU?!"

She rolled her eyes and smirked at Paige, who giggled in return.

"Yes! I better go see him. I'll be right back." With that she headed down stairs to Tony, leaving Paige wondering why he called upon Pepper to solve his problem.

"What is it Tony? Why did you call me here? And on my lunch break too." Said Pepper once she entered the garage.

"And who's the girl-"

"Jesus, Pepper. Your questions will be the death of me." Tony added from his roofless car he was sitting in.

"Tony..." Pepper said in her serious tone.

"Alright, fine." He hopped out of the vehicle and over to his desk where he began fidgeting with some parts.

"Look, she showed up at my door claiming I was her father. And she's sitting right upstairs. I didn't know what else to do so I called you. Pepper Potts. My amazing, on to it personal assistant-"

She cut him off with a snicker. "So that's what this is about. We've been through this before, but isn't it usually a woman here though, claiming her kid as yours? Not the kid." She pondered.

"Exactly. This time is different. What do we do Pep?" He asked, sitting on the desk.

She folded her arms, "Talk to her. Call social services. We'll figure something out, Tony."

"I did. We had a brief chit chat. She is very convincing you know, way more than past woman I've had. She has a letter and everything." He said.

"You had a 'chit chat'?" Pepper asked, eyebrow raised.

"A very uh, civilized one if I may say so myself." Tony replied with a smirk.

"Tony plus civilized. That would be laughable if not for the circumstances." She said rubbing her temple and checking the time.

After a brief silence and the only sound was the waves crashing, Pepper asked, "Are you convinced, Tony?"

"That I'm her father? I'll have to sleep on it." He answered, running a hand down his face.

"You believe her, don't you?" Pepper questioned walking closer to Tony.

"I don't want to."

"Come on. Let's have a rational discussion. That's why I'm here isn't it?" Pepper walked back upstairs, Tony following less enthusiastically.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it, Miss Potts." Tony added.

"Shut up, Mr Stark."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Discussion

Pepper and Tony reached the top of the stairs to see Paige looking down out the window to the shore beneath the house. She turned around and started to look nervous as she saw Pepper approach her. Pepper gave her a comforting smile and gestured for Paige to sit next to her while Tony trailed behind awkwardly standing near the stairs. Paige sat back at her spot on the huge couch watching Tony watch her from where he stood.

"Tony. Sit. Now." Pepper commanded sternly. Tony rolled his eyes in return and plonked himself down on the other sofa on Pepper's right.

"Ok, I've been informed of the situation so far, and I believe a letter was mentioned?" Pepper looked to her left at Paige.

"Uh, yes." She gave Pepper the letter adding, "From my mother."

She sat back and began to read, leaving Paige and Tony making awkward eye contact.

"I'm sorry, Paige." Pepper said full of remorse after a few minutes of reading.

 _It all makes sense. Tony was right, the letter was convincing. Maybe for once it isn't just a scam for money. Tony might actually be a dad..._

She handed her the letter noticing the strong resemblance between her and Tony. She had his same dark hair only much longer and deep brown eyes, even similar facial structures. As for what she was wearing; jean shorts with a purple top, a dark blazer, with stockings and shin high boots. Pepper saw Tony every time she looked at Paige.

"Thank-you." More silence. Pepper was giving Tony the look, basically urging him to say something and Paige was playing with her hands nervously, looking down.

"I think before we go further it would be good for us to hear your story, Paige. If that's alright?" Questioned Pepper.

She didn't really know what to do now that she might actually believe this child was telling the truth. Most of the time, she would just get a lawyer or DNA tests done and they all proved the mother wrong. But now, the mothers gone, the child's holding a very well written letter to prove Tony's the father, and she couldn't stop the fact that they looked very much alike. She couldn't just chuck the kid out, and she made sure Tony wouldn't either.

Paige shrugged, still looking down and began.

"There's not much to it really. We lived in colorado for most of my life but we only moved here recently. Um, I went to school, my mum was a busy person. She owned a salon. It was just us two, she had no family, no friends, just employees but that didn't bother her 'cause she had me. But my whole life my mum never said who my father was. I first asked when I was like seven why I didn't have a 'dad' like all my friends did. She said I didn't need one because I had her. Then when I was eleven, I asked who my father was, and she said he was a selfish, idiotic man who wasn't fit for parenthood. That's all I knew until I was given a letter and some other stuff a few weeks ago. After my mums funeral. She had heart disease. She'd had it for about a year and she knew she was going, so she got things organized for me. Including a foster home, which I ran away from this morning..."

"Wait! Kid, you ran away from your foster home?!" Tony asked before Pepper had the chance. "You're like twelve!" He added, astonished.

"Fourteen. I didn't like it, and I wanted to meet you. My mum said I could. Look, if you want proof more than my mum's letter," she grabbed a fat file from her bag and put it on the coffee table. "Then here."

Tony made no move to take the file so Pepper did instead. He was too shocked at Paige's words because they all added up, made sense and he found himself believing her more and more, attempting to deny it but failing.

She tipped the contents onto the table and started shuffling through them. Tony and Paige both watched Pepper's uneasy hands in wonder.

 _Pepper's nervous? Why is she nervous? I'm the one sitting here making conversation with my possible kid. She must be scared of what I'll do when she finds proof... If she find's proof. Who am I kidding, she'll find proof._

Pepper skim read over her passport, school ID and records, quickly dismissing them then picked up the birth certificate.

"She's right, Tony. Your name isn't on here. Did you know an 'Elizabeth Dawson'?" Pepper asked.

"I don't think he would remember. Mum said their meeting was 'brief.'" Paige interrupted, using her fingers to quote.

"Really? She said that?" Tony asked, leaning in.

"Yep. She wanted to spare me the gory details I think."

Pepper cringed while Tony sat back, embarrassed.

"Ok. Would you like to read any of this Tony?" She asked, changing the subject.

"No. No... I want some real proof here Pepper. A bunch of papers isn't going to win me over." Muttered Tony. He stood up and once again began pacing back and forth.

"You said it yourself. She is very convincing. Everything adds up." Pepper stated.

"What about photos. Look, do you recognize her at all?" Paige grabbed the couple of photos from the table and pushed them towards Tony. Picking them up, one was of a young Paige blowing out candles on a birthday cake while her mother wore a huge grin with her arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Sixth birthday?" He asked, handing the photo to Pepper who smiled at the cute image.

"Mhmm-hmm." Replied Paige.

Tony looked at the next one; a slightly older Paige wearing a school uniform with her mum holding her hand, they looked to be at the front of a building.

"That one was my first day at middle school. I was almost eleven."

Tony looked through about six more, each showing different parts of Paige's life. A part of him felt guilty because deep down he believed that was his kid in those photos. Growing up without him knowing.

"Cute. But, uh sorry. Not good with remembering faces. Jarvis?" He said, handing the photos to a disappointed Pepper.

"Records show that Elizabeth Dawson lived in south California in the summer of 1995. She worked as an intern for a local beauty salon after graduating college. But soon moved to Denver, Colorado in early 1996. From there, she owned and managed two salons while attempting her masters degree in teaching and raising her new born daughter, Paige Dawson as a solo mother." Jarvis replied.

"Anything else?" Questioned Tony, trying to figure things out. Paige sat there wondering how an artificial intelligence knew all of this while Pepper was watching Tony with pleading eyes.

"Not much, sir. She kept a very low profile by the looks of these local records."

"Give me something Jarvis! I need proof..." Tony muttered, running his hands through his hair. He looked to Pepper for help on the situation.

"Proof that I'm your kid or proof that I'm not your kid?" Paige asked Tony while watching him and Pepper's silent discussion.

"I don't know, okay? This is very stressful for me and... uh, I need a drink." Tony wandered to the kitchen trying put everything together.

"Tony! We need to sort this, not by drinking either! But by... I don't know, a DNA test!" Pepper shouted, disappearing after Tony.

Paige huffed, picked up the papers and her bag and started for the door, pausing when she heard voices.

"Why didn't I think of that Pepper? I'm the genius here." She heard Tony say in the other room.

Pepper giggled. "I know you are. Come, put the drink down. Let's go and get this sorted." She also heard Pepper say.

"Wait, do you believe her, Pep?"

There was a moment of silence before she answered. "Well, yes, I do. I'm convinced. There is no doubt in my mind that she is your daughter, Tony."

There was a sigh then Tony whispered, "What if she is though? What if your right, Pep? I can't be a father, I don't know how. I feel like I've been chucked in the deep end. I woke up this morning as normal, answered the damn door and suddenly now I might be a dad. She appeared on my doorstep after fourteen years of me not knowing she existed and I just, I just don't know what to do."

 _Neither do I, Tony._ Paige thought as she glanced at the door.

"If Paige is your daughter, remember you will always have me, Tony. You wont be alone. I know this is happening extremely fast but it'll work out. You are Iron Man after all." Pepper snickered.

"Yeah... I am Iron Man." Tony said, reassuring himself.

They both walked back out hand in hand only to see Paige in mid step towards the door. She turned around to see Tony and Pepper's confused and some what shocked faces.

"Where are you going kid?" Tony shoved his hands in his pockets and asked.

"Getting some air?" She replied, shrugging.

"Hmmm. So, uh, we've decided on a um... DNA test. So go and... Jump in Pepper's car will ya." Tony muttered. Paige did as she was told and wandered out to the car with Pepper following behind after grabbing her things and a quick word with Tony. They headed down the long drive way before Paige realized Tony wasn't with them.

"Where's Mr. Stark?" She asked from the back seat.

"You can call him Tony, Paige and he's behind you." Pepper replied, turning onto the freeway. Paige looked behind her and there was Tony, sunglasses on in a white roofless car following behind them. She could hear his music blaring from her seat.

"Weird..." Paige muttered.

"Tell me about it." Pepper giggled from the front seat.

"Your foster parents are probably worried about you. Have you told them anything?" Pepper asked after a few minutes of silence.

"There not my parents. And, no I kinda just snuck away before breakfast..." Paige answered while gazing at the ocean.

"I'll have to contact them, let them know your safe. You can give me their details soon, okay. Sound like a plan?"

"I suppose so." She shrugged. On the inside though, Paige was really nervous about facing those people. If Stark dumped her back there she knew she was in big trouble, running away would have huge consequences.

Trying to put her mind elsewhere Paige decided to make conversation with the infamous Pepper Potts she had seen all over the media.

"Miss Potts, uh Pepper. I want to say I'm sorry. For like barging in on your life and stuff. I bet it must be a handful dealing with Tony so..." Paige poked her head in the gap into the front seat.

"Hey, don't be sorry. You have the right to know who your father is. And besides, Tony needs to be put in his place." Pepper smirked.

"Understandable." Paige smiled through the rearview mirror. She sat back again, not knowing what to say next.

"What happens at a DNA test?"

"Not much, fill in some papers, they take some blood. Send it to a lab and get the results a little while later, I suppose." Pepper pulled into the car pack outside a local hospital.

"Oh. And then what?" Paige asked, getting out the car with Pepper. They walked side by side towards the entrance.

"I'm not entirely sure about that. Tony should be here by now." Pepper added as an after thought, walking to the front desk. "Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know where DNA tests are done would you?" She asked the receptionist.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked in a chirpy voice. She looked way too young to working in a hospital.

"No, Unfortunately it was last minute. There wouldn't be a spot opened up for now, perhaps?" Pepper said in her business tone.

With a sigh the lady checked her computer. "There is nothing on the schedule at the moment, however the doctor in charge will not be very impressed at the lack of notice-"

"Well he can get over it, we're in a hurry." Tony butted in, his mouth full of what looked like cake. He walked to the desk and asked for the directions and to notify the doctor. The receptionist did as she was told, too stunned due to the fact that she was in the presence of Tony Stark.

"Are you serious, Tony?!" Pepper whisper-shouted as they climbed into the elevator.

"What? It's not my fault that woman sucks at her job." He finished his last mouthful of cake and put his sunglasses in Pepper's bag.

"That is not how you handle things! And what's with the cake? And the lateness might I add." Pepper crossed her arms over her chest while Paige stood awkwardly near the door.

"The paparazzi found me, so I took a little joy ride. I lost them though and then saw this bakery as I drove by with the hottest chic ever..." He realized what he had just said and shut his mouth.

"Tony Stark!"

Tony sighed and said, "Look, sorry Pep. 'Kay? I didn't mean for them to find me and if they found out about," he nodded his head towards Paige who was busying her self with tying her shoe, "I don't know... As for the cake, I was gonna save you some."

"Oh, really? Hmm, whatever Tony." Pepper replied dismissively.

The doors opened and they were in another long hallway. Paige found the area where the tests were taken and headed into the doctors office while Tony and Pepper were bickering back and forth quietly behind.

Tony and Pepper found Paige a couple of minutes later.

"...We didn't have time to make an appointment and the receptionist said there were none at the moment." Paige was saying to a not very impressed doctor when they walked in unnoticed by him.

"Yes, but I'm afraid you can't just turn up. Where are your parents anyway?" He snapped.

"That's why I'm here. Me and," she paused acknowledging Tony. "Mr. Stark need to be tested-"

The doctor looked between Pepper and Tony and paused on Tony, his frown disappearing and interrupted, "So, you're here for a DNA test to be done?"

"Uh, yes. We understand that no appointment was made and-" Pepper answered for Tony who looked like he was sulking.

"Fancy." Muttered Tony, playing with the equipment.

"Ah, no worries. I'm not too busy at the moment anyway. Here let's get started." He gave them some paperwork to fill out. Paige's mouth dropped at his sudden change of attitude.

Paige and Tony quickly filled out the papers and provided ID and the tests were done within half an hour.

"The results should be back in approximately two days, depending really." The doctor mentioned as they walked back into his office.

"Two days?! Uh uh, I ain't waiting that long. Have them back in a few hours." Tony replied. He grabbed his sunglasses and walked back into the corridor.

"Mr. Stark, I can't do that-" He attempted to speak to him.

"I'm so sorry about him. But is there really no way we could have them quicker?" Pepper added desperately.

He looked at Pepper thoughtfully, making his decision. "Well, I suppose I could try and make something work for... But just to let you know, I don't give special treatment." The doctor whispered.

"Special treatment? Where ever would he get that idea from?" Paige muttered quietly, getting the attention from Pepper though as the doctor headed out to another lab. Instead of a sharp look, Paige received a sly smirk from Pepper in which she returned.

They followed the doctor out, on their way to find a waiting room.


End file.
